


Blame The Cookies, Not Me

by Sky_Girls



Series: Lutteo ficweek [6]
Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domesticity, F/M, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: Prompt:"We were baking chocolate chip cookies and I got a bit of dough on my nose, did you tell me? No... YOU ATE IT! And now I'm standing here, trying my hardest not to blush and goddamit, please wipe that grin off your face! I KNOW, okay? We're mutually pining af, but could we not drag cookie dough into it??"





	Blame The Cookies, Not Me

Luna is not sure how she managed to get to a point of her life where baking cookies with Matteo Balsano in the middle of the night is everything but weird. Five years ago when she first came to Argentina she never thought she would end up sharing an apartment with the Chico Fresa ™ , but here she is and not only is she living with him, she is baking cookies with him.

It hurts her, being so incredible domestic with him and knowing she could never have this for real, she could never have him for real. That's why she was so reluctant to have him as her roommate but Nina decided that she would live with Gastón and she needed someone to live with and so did Matteo. And now here she is, constantly pining for one of her best friends and it sucks.

"You are doing it wrong, chica delivery." He tells her standing right behind her. "You gotta spread the chocolate chips."

"Why does it matter?" She asks him, leaning in closer to him in a totally not subtle way.

"You can't have a whole lot of chocolate cookies on one bite and then none in the other." He lets her know resting his hand on her hip, and Luna's heart does a somersault at the same it tightens in her chest.

"Why does it matter if you have chocolate chips in the cookies anyway?" She asks, again. "The are chocolate chip cookies, as long as they have chocolate chips in them, they will be okay.

"There's a system." He says vehemently. "You can't just ignore the system."

"And why can't I?" Luna says crossing her arms around her chest, and still throwing bunches of chocolate chip in her cookies dough bowl.

"Because it's anarchy." Matteo says dramatically taking the wooden spoon from her and starts stirring softly. "We can't have anarchy in this apartment."

"Listen here, Matteíto." He says turning around to face him, but with how close they are standing she is actually looking at his chest so she has to look up to be able to look at him in the eyes. "I can do whatever I want, this is my house."

"This is my house too." He says, his eyes sparkling with something she can't quite place but does weird thing to her and makes a warmth settle on her chest and stomach. "Does this mean I can so whatever I want to?"

Luna has no time to answer before he is leaning in closer to her and his tongue comes out of his mouth softly licks the tip of her nose. It should be weird, not incredibly hot, she is sure that someone licking her nose shouldn't send shivers down her spine and make her hearts beat faster, but this is Matteo Balsano we are talking about and Luna has a problem where she finds everything he does hot.

"What?" She asks surprised, feeling embarrassed at the hoarseness of her own.

"You had some cookie dough." He says with a smirk, as if it explained his behaviour in any way.

"And what you had to eat it?" She demands, and he nods.

"You have some here too." He whisper and leans in, his lips against her cheek send an electric wave through her body.

"Here too." His lips never leave her skin as they move towards her jaw, Luna has to put a hand on the counter to support herself.

"And here." His lips move softly along her jaw and down to her neck, and she can feel his smirk when she lets out a small moan when his tongue touches her skin.

Luna supposes it's possible she has cookie dough all over her face, she is very messy after all, but there's no reason for him to do this instead of telling her, there's no reason for him to make her suffer that much.

"And here." He moves his mouth towards the corner of her lips, lips gracing the skin of her neck while he does it.

Luna can't take it anymore, she stands on her tiptoes, and with her hand on the nape of his neck pulls him towards her, making their lips meet.

Taking in count the nature of the situation Luna would have expected a very different kind of kiss, but this one is soft and gentle, incredibly kind and devoted, Luna pulls herself closer to him, every sense that she has full of Matteo, because gravity and reality seem to sleep away by the second leaving only this boy, his lips on her and his hand on her hip.

The pull apart, both breathing heavily and Matteo is looking at her with adoration and Luna realizes that is not different than always, and she wonders why she has never let herself have this, why she never paid enough attention, why she'd let Ámbar's cruel words get to her so much.

Matteo's hand never leave her hips, his thumb tracing circles in her skin and it's almost like he is afraid that she will run away, she figures she can't really blame him. But she can reassure him, because she is done running, she is done putting everyone else's feelings before her own, and she wants this so so badly. She wants to kisses, the touches, the waking up every morning with him, the watching netflix in their pjs and making dumb joke at four A.M. She wants all she has had with him so far and so much more, she wants him, in every possible way and there's no denying it anymore.

He is still leaning down to be close to her so she takes the opportunity stands on her tiptoes and very softly leaves a small kiss on his nose.

"Retaliation." She whispers playfully.

She is so close to Matteo that she can feel his laughter in his chest and she is so so happy that there's no way there are words strong enough to describe it.


End file.
